Discussion
by Mel DiCaire Brewster
Summary: La dernière enquête a chamboulé Olivia bien plus qu'elle ne veut le dire, elle se rend au tribunal pour retrouver sa petite amie avec qui elle a besoin d'avoir une discussion...


_**Hey tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien moi ça va plutôt bien, aujourd'hui cela fait 4 ans que je suis sur et pour fêter cela voici un petit On-Shot Calivia, je l'ai écrit après avoir visionné l'épisode 14 de la saison 9 de New York Unité Spéciale, bien sûr il est légèrement AU en ce qui concerne le couple Casey/Olivia qui malheureusement n'a jamais existé dans la série, même si j'aurais adoré, mais comme je ne ship pour la plupart que des couples qui n'existeront jamais et bien il faut bien que je fasse avec les moyens du bord.**_

_**Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, bonne lecture !**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Il était seulement 16 heures, mais Cragen avait tenu à ce que ses deux inspecteurs vedettes, Elliot Stabler et Olivia Benson, quitte le commissariat, Elliot lui était partit ravis de pouvoir passer quelques heures avec ses enfants tandis qu'Olivia elle, avait dû être poussée en dehors du commissariat à coup de menace de semaine de vacances forcée ce qui avait plutôt bien fonctionné.**_

_**Entrant dans le palais de justice l'inspecteur brune avançait en trainant des pieds, espérant trouver la seule personne capable de la rassurer et de lui faire oublier un temps soit peux l'enquête qu'elle venait de traverser, toquant à la porte du bureau de son ADA et également petite amie attitrée, Olivia attendit qu'elle lui réponde ou l'autorise à entrer, mais la seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut le silence.**_

_**Appuyant sur la clenche du panneau de bois, elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir devant elle, Casey ne fermait jamais sa porte de bureau, Olivia lui avait plusieurs fois dit que ce n'était pas une chose à faire, mais la rouquine ne l'écoutait pas et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, cependant pour une fois elle était plutôt contente que ce soit le cas, elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elles dans un appartement silencieux, elle préférait encore l'attendre ici, en espérant qu'elle revienne bientôt.**_

_**Laissant tomber ses affaires sur l'une des chaises se trouvant devant le bureau de Casey, Olivia s'approcha du canapé qui se trouvait dans un coin du bureau, se laissant tomber**_ _**dessus la brune enleva ses chaussures avant de s'allonger complètement, les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis plusieurs heures coulant sur ses**_ _**joues sans qu'elle ne cherche à les arrêter.**_

_**Cette enquête avait été particulièrement lourde pour elle, voir toutes ses personnes qui voulaient avoir un enfant voir pour certains leur dernière chance d'en avoir s'envoler lui avait fait comprendre qu'il allait bientôt falloir qu'elle en parle avec Casey.**_

_**Olivia avait toujours voulu des enfants, encore plus depuis qu'elle était avec Casey, des mini-elles qui couraient partout, des personnes à qui elle pourrait transmettre ses valeurs, qu'elle pourrait aimer en faisant attention à ne pas répéter les même erreurs que sa mère avait fait avec elle.**_

_**Mais plus elle approchait de la quarantaine et plus elle voyait son rêve s'éloigner au loin et cette enquête le lui avait rappelé de la plus horrible des manières.**_

_**Elle avait tellement espéré retrouver tous ses embryons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas et elle ne pouvait que s'en vouloir même si par plusieurs fois Elliot lui avait dit le contraire…**_

_**Après plus d'une demi-heure à pleurer, épuisée par ses trois jours d'enquêtes, Olivia s'endormit, le nez dans le canapé qui sentait le doux parfum de Casey Novak…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Casey était complètement épuisée quand elle quitta la salle après avoir entendu le jugement, elle avait réussi à faire condamner à perpétuité un nouveau violeur mais cela ne la réjouissait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu, elle savait qu'à chaque violeur arrêté et jugé s'en rajouterais un autre et ainsi de**_ _**suite…**_

_**En entrant à l'unité spéciale des victimes elle était pleine d'espoir, de foi en l'être humain, mais après cinq ans ici elle ne se sentait plus du tout comme ça, à chaque personne rencontrée elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si un violeur se cachait derrière le masque impeccablement mit en place…**_

_**Entrant dans son bureau qu'elle avait comme à chaque fois oublié de fermer à clé Casey Novak se gela sur place en voyant des affaires sur l'une de ses chaises, cherchant autour d'elle pour voir à qui elles pouvaient appartenir la jeune femme se détendit en trouvant sa petite amie couchée sur son canapé.**_

_**Fermant la porte derrière elle la rouquine s'approcha du canapé se posant au sol juste devant afin de détailler le visage de sa petite amie, fronçant les sourcils en constatant qu'elle avait pleuré, des traces de mascara se trouvant sur ses joues.**_

_**Casey avait bien vu que cette enquête avait été dure pour sa petite amie, mais elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point jusqu'à maintenant.**_

_**Olivia ne pleurait jamais, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle préférait tout garder à l'intérieur d'elle-même plutôt que de partager, elle préférait être la seule à avoir mal, ne voulant pas rendre triste les personnes autour d'elle.**_

_**Passant une main sur la joue de la brune Casey la caressa doucement jusqu'à ce que les yeux chocolat de son amante entre en contact avec ses yeux**_ _**vert.**_

- Hey, _**souffla avec douceur la rouquine en passant une main dans les cheveux bruns de sa compagne de façon à enlever la mèche récalcitrante qui avait l'habitude de retomber devant ses yeux.**_

- Je crois que je me suis endormi, _**marmonna Olivia en approchant ses mains de ses yeux pour se les frotter avant de se relever en position assise, afin de laisser une place à côté d'elle pour que Casey la rejoigne.**_

- Je vois ça, tout comme je vois que tu as pleuré. Tu veux en parler ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Chérie, si tu ne me dis rien comment veux-tu que je t'aide à aller mieux, _**tenta de la raisonner Casey tout en sachant pertinemment que la brune n'allait pas se laisser aller sans opposer une certaine résistance.**_

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Cas', _**souffla Olivia faisant soupirer la rouquine.**_

- 'Liv, _**commença Casey en attirant sa petite amie contre elle la laissant poser sa tête au creux de son cou tandis que l'ADA commençait à passer une main dans ses cheveux brun,**_ je te connais, je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de toi, que tu préfères tout garder pour toi, mais je suis ta petite amie depuis presque 2 ans maintenant, alors je pense que tu peux me parler de tes soucis, de tes peurs, bref de tout, si rien de ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici ne m'a fait fuir ça m'étonnerait que ce que tu vas me raconter maintenant le fasse.

- Ca pourrait te faire fuir, si tu ne veux pas la même chose que moi.

- Amour, plutôt que d'extrapoler ma réaction pourrais-tu s'il te plait m'expliquer tout depuis le début.

- Cette enquête… Voir toutes ses personnes me parler de ses embryons… Du faites que si nous ne les retrouvions pas leurs dernière chance d'avoir un enfant allait être perdu… Et puis quand nous les avons retrouvés j'ai vraiment cru que c'était bon, qu'on les avait sauvés… Qu'on allait pouvoir remettre un sourire sur le visage de ses futurs parents… Mais c'était trop tard Cas'… Juste trop tard… J'ai dû annoncer à des personnes qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir leur enfant à eux… Si seulement nous avions été plus vite…

- Honey, ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien, ok ? C'est de la faute à ses tordus qui voulaient se faire entendre, _**tenta de la raisonner Casey caressant toujours les cheveux de sa petite amie d'une main, l'autre traçant des formes abstraites sur son bras nue**_, tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour essayer de sauver ses embryons. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui te tracasse pas vrai ? Parce que tu as dit que je pourrais avoir envie de te quitter pour ce que tu vas me dire et rien de ce que tu as pu dire jusque-là n'est susceptible de me faire te quitter.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de t'en parler.

- Amour… Quand je disais que rien ne me ferait te quitter j'étais sérieuse, _**répondit la rouquine en se séparant de sa petite amie afin de la regarder dans ses yeux.**_

- Je… J'aimerais avoir des enfants, peut-être pas aujourd'hui ni demain mais j'aimerais réellement avoir des enfants, des mini-nous qui courraient partout à qui tu pourrais apprendre à jouer au softball, que j'emmènerais faire un tour à bord de ma voiture de police pour les amuser…

- Tu sembles déjà avoir bien réfléchis à tout ça, _**s'amusa Casey en prenant les mains de la brune qui semblait trouver intéressant de les bouger dans tous les sens.**_

- Yeah… Enfin un peu… Mais je comprendrais que tu t'enfuies en courant parce que tu ne veux pas la même chose que moi.

- Honey, je t'aime et même si je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchis à l'idée d'avoir des enfants un jour je suis prête à le faire sérieusement.

- Alors tu ne vas pas me quitter ?

- Qu'elle partie de mon : ''Je t'aime, rien ne me ferait te quitter'' ne comprends-tu pas ?

- Je comprends tout, c'est juste que j'ai ce sentiment qu'un jour tu vas te rendre compte que tu mérites mieux que moi, que tu peux avoir mieux que moi et que tu vas me laisser.

- Olivia Serena Benson, tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être, personne ne compte autant pour moi que toi, je compte bien me réveiller à tes côtés pour le reste de ma vie. Je ne vais pas changer d'avis crois-moi. Et puis si il y a une personne qui mérite mieux c'est bien toi.

- Jamais je ne pourrais trouver mieux que toi, _**répondit Olivia en se laissant glisser jusqu'à ce que sa tête arrive sur les genoux de Casey**_, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi 'Liv, bien plus que tu le penses, _**souffla la rouquine en passant tendrement une main dans les cheveux de sa petite amie, tout en songeant qu'elle ne pourrait pas être à un meilleur endroit que celui où elle se trouvait en ce moment…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Et voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère n'avoir pas été trop nul, en tout cas j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**_

_**D'ici là, je vous dis à samedi pour la suite d'Always Here For You.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


End file.
